1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tray for shaving implements, and, more particularly, to a tray for a shaving implement having a powered device therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern shaving implements can include a plurality of blades disposed within a razor cartridge. The razor cartridge is, in turn, mounted on a handle during use. Some safety razors have a disposable razor cartridge that is removably mounted on a reusable handle while others have a handle and a razor cartridge that are manufactured as a single, disposable unit.
Certain powered devices, such as a motorized eccentric weight that spins, inside the handle. The powered devices typically either enhance the ability of the shaving implement to provide a close, smooth, and comfortable shave, or enable to the razor to perform functions wholly separate from shaving (e.g., radio). In most cases, the powered device requires the use of a replaceable, or rechargeable, battery, and a switch. The switch typically can be toggled between on and off, or, where the powered device may have various settings, between any one of the positions that corresponds to different settings.
Batteries have a limited lifespan. Therefore, it is advantageous that the replaceable (or rechargeable) battery's stored energy be used as efficiently as possible in order to prevent the user from having to replace, or recharge, the battery more frequently than expected. Unfortunately, in many instances, the powered device is accidentally switched on when the user is not benefiting from the function of the powered device.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to overcome the known shortcomings of the prior art.